


Supernatural Oneshots of ideas I have

by Wildimagination2001



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildimagination2001/pseuds/Wildimagination2001
Summary: Just a random collection of ideas for fanfictions I have. Please let me know with comments which ones you would like to see a full story of :)





	Supernatural Oneshots of ideas I have

Sam is dead. Dean once again wants to sacrifice himself, I sit on the bed of Dean Winchester as he explains his plans to sacrifice himself for his little brother whom he loves more than anything. His face is strong and tough as it always is when he's determind, it's his mask to hide his broken heart and the pain and torture he's putting himself through. I know I've been through the same and I am right now, I've been with the Winchesters for about 3 years now and I know, this was inevitable. But I love Sam as a best friend or an older brother, sure he is a pain in the ass. Well, he was. And protective but also the kindest and sweetest guy I've ever met, if I had any romantic feelings for him he's be the guy Iwant to marry. I suddenly jump out of thought as a chair goes flying across the room, "are you even listening to me?!" Dean yells in his deep voice. I look up and bite my lip and shake my head, "you're a fucking idiot" I say. He just stares at me so I continue, "you think Sam wants you to sacrifice yourself everytime he dies? And you really think I don't want to do the same or throw a fucking chair across the room. I'm hurting just like you Dean! But you're to caught up in saving Sammy, hiding behind that god forsaken mask of yours and so quick to sacrifice yourself you can't even see..." I stop myself choking on I tear. "Can't see what?" he asks slightly calmer, he places his hand on my knee trying to comfort me as tears slid down my face. He's never seen me cry before. "How the fuck am I supposted to live without you?" I say as Dean's eyes widen, "what do you mean? You'll have Sammy you guys would probably be better off without me anyways" he says trying to add humour the conversation. "Don't you dare say that, Dean I-" I try to finish it but I once again choke on my tears, "I don't get it! You and Sam can live a normal life, but me I'm stuck in this life. So yes you can live better than fine without me" He half-yells getting worked up. "No Dean! I can't! Because I fucking love you, you idiot!" I yell. A sob escapes my lips, he rubs his thumb over my cheek as I marvel at his stunning features. Trying to count his freckles but getting lost in his beautiful green eyes everytime, he leans in and kisses me. Everything I thought about how this would feel didn't even compare, the electricity running through my body, the softness and just everything was so perfect. But as he pulled away, he simple says. "Sorry, but I've got to save Sammy. I love you" then walks right out the door, "Dean! No please you can't just-" I yell as I break down and sob. How could he do this?


End file.
